The Trials and Tribulations of Reyjoyla Scroggs
by hellosweetiedarling
Summary: Joy learns of Victoria's feelings towards her. Will she fall for her too? Joy POV,AU,M for sexual content.
1. Book One

My name is Joy Scroggs. I'd rather you call me that then Reyjoyla.

Dreadful name that is, isn't it? Well at least I think so. But Victoria tells me all the time that my name is beautiful, and I should stop saying such things. She's always saying, 'Stop it, dear...it's a lovely name. It's like a name a princess would have.' And at that very moment, I'd blush and smile, replying to her compliment with, 'Tori, stop...you're making me blush.' We've been together for not very long. It still surprises me that we've become more than friends...we've become lovers. Victoria's been someone that is loving and caring. Which is something I couldn't even fathom, it was surprising to see that side of Victoria. She shows it with me and me only. She knows what makes me smile, and what I like and dislike. Victoria knows so much about me, she always jokes that she could write a book about me. And I believe her when she says that. Victoria tells me her deepest secrets, her most intimate thoughts and feelings. She's the only one I let call by my full birth name, Reyjoyla. Well, besides my mother. When Victoria uses it, it has sweetness to it. My heart melts when she uses my full name. Whereas, when any other person who uses it, I give them a nasty look. With Victoria, I smile when she uses it. People ask me how I knew that Victoria Chase was the one. I tell them it took a lot of time to realize it. But once I did, it was the best thing that ever happened to me. Victoria gave me what I had been looking for all this time, love and compassion and understanding. When I first told her I loved her, she smiled and pressed me into her arms. Her first words to me were, 'I love you, too.' Our first kiss was under the stars, in the glow of the moonlight outside, shining over the waters of Lake Erie, sparkling and glistening as the tide ebbed and flowed. We stood on the small beach, holding hands. She leans in, kissing me on the lips. Somehow, it felt natural. It felt so right. I cried soft tears, and Victoria looks at me, frowning.

'Something wrong, baby girl?' she touches my cheek, in an attempt to brush my tears.

I smile at her through my tears. 'I'm sorry, dear. It's just; everything's lovely, just perfect. You've just been amazing, that's all. I never thought I could love you the way I do.'

Victoria looks at me, her eyes welling up with tears. 'I know, dear. I think about it every single day. I think about us every single day. I cannot stop thinking of you, Joy. I'm not lying…I'm telling you the truth. I love you, my dear, sweet Reyjoyla.' She takes me into her strong arms and I sob, as she strokes my hair gently. I never had love like this before. Victoria's given me what I've always wanted, what I've always longed for. I've wanted a special someone who cared about me wholly and didn't up and leave me. I knew Victoria would never do that. Reassuring me, she gently whispers in my ear, 'Baby, I won't leave you like the others. I want to give you everything, the world. I want to show you how a relationship should be. I promise you that.' I cry harder, and she strokes my hair, trying to make me feel better about myself. I need someone like her in my life.

Victoria is amazing. I love everything about her. A year ago, it was hard for me to admit I loved her, loved her as more. My coming out was difficult, Victoria was the first I told that I wasn't sure. She had smiled, and pressed me into her arms, telling me I'd figure myself out in time, and that when she was questioning, she felt the same way. Months before that, Victoria had come out to me, telling me she loved women. She made me promise not to tell Melanie or even Elka. Most of the reason was because Victoria wasn't ready to tell either one of them. She told me she said, because she trusted me, and felt that she could tell me anything. I smiled, and hugged her, telling her that I will always be there for her. So when I told her, she gave me a hug and a smile, telling me that if I needed to talk about anything, her door was open, and that she'd always be there for me like I've been for her. She then asks me, 'Out of curiosity, do you like anyone in particular?' I knew she was trying to be a good friend, and I smile wistfully off into the distance, and say, 'I like this woman, I know she likes me, but I don't know if she still does in that way.'

Victoria looks at me, raising an eyebrow. 'It's me you've fallen for, isn't it?' I nod, tears streaming down my cheeks. She doesn't say a word, but presses me tighter into her arms. I look up and she has tears in her eyes too.

'I never thought you'd ever like me in that way. I've loved you for a long time, but I never knew if you ever did. Now I know definitely, all that waiting…it was well worth it. I finally know what it is like to be in love and be loved back. Let me hold you, won't you please? I want to be with you, to love you the way I always wanted to.'

She held me the rest of the evening, as we sat on the porch, taking in the sunset. I look at her, smiling.

'How did you know?'

Victoria looks at me, a smile on her face. 'How did I know? I knew when we first met. I couldn't believe what Kyle did to you. And I remembered watching you go through all this rejection and seeing how much you hurt. I wanted to cry every time you called me to tell me that another one rejected you. I couldn't stand to see you hurting. I wanted to protect you. Protect you from constantly getting hurt and treated like crap. I knew you deserved to be loved, but not treated like that. I wanted to give you the love that you deserved. And I will…if you let me, Reyjoyla.'

I look at her, laying my head against her shoulder. So she was in love with me for that long? How did I not notice the signs? I realize that maybe I was just too depressed to notice that right in the same room, or the same home for that matter, that someone wanted me to be theirs. And that someone happened to be my best friend. Victoria strokes my hair gently, smiling.

'I know you want to be loved, and I love you, very much. Do you love me?'

I smile at her words. Victoria was eloquent, something I fancied about her. She always knew the right things to say, the things that made me smile and feel good about myself.

'Of course I love you. I want you to love me, love me for who I am, flaws and all.'

Victoria smiles at me, pressing a soft kiss against my messy hair. She then gently strokes my hair, and sighs, 'I love you, and I'll keep saying it. You're perfect in my eyes, sweetheart.' I look up at her, and she gives me the biggest grin. The only time I ever saw her smile like that was…well, the day that I caught her looking up from her fashion magazine staring directly at me as I had gotten up from our couch. That was the same exact smile. Only I had seen her smile like that. She never smiled like that in front of Melanie.

Grabbing my hand, she touches it with hers. 'I always loved your hands,' she says, taking my hand to her lips, kissing it gently. I smile at her, and she returns the smile, adding, 'I know everyone teases you about them, but I love them. Hopefully that will make you feel better and less self-conscious about them, dear.'

I blush upon hearing her compliment. She notices, and giggles softly. 'You're so cute when you blush.'

I smile and nod, saying, 'Thanks for the compliment; I never knew you felt that way about my hands.'

Victoria smiles, replying, 'I love a lot of things about you, would you let me tell you them all?'

Laughing, I kiss her on the cheek. 'I love you, Victoria Chase, but honey can we take this slow?'

She smiles and giggles a little, replying, 'I love you too.'

I let myself fall in her arms and she holds me for the rest of the evening, while stroking my hair and listening to me vent to her.

I feel complete in her arms, I feel whole…something I haven't felt in a pretty long time, and it feels so right being with her.

She decides to go for a walk, and asks me if I'd join. I love walks, love the feeling of leaves crunching under my snow boots, and looking up at the bare trees lining the streets of our neighborhood. But to share a walk with Victoria was more special. It was the first one since I told her I was in love with her, and she revealed her true feelings, that she had been love with me too. She helps me with my coat, and I with hers, and we walk outside, following each other on the pathway that Elka had recently just freshly shoveled. After a bit of distance away from the house, Victoria reaches for my hand, and I take it, and we walk along the path, holding hands. I loved the feeling of her mitten in my hand. It felt warm and fuzzy against my cold hand.

'Dear, don't you have gloves?' Victoria asks, with a lilt of concern.

I shrug. 'I let Melanie borrow mine, she lost hers, but it's quite alright. Your hand is keeping my hand warm enough.'

I smile, and Victoria smiles in return, squeezing my hand gently. My other hand, I slip in my coat pocket, in an attempt to keep it warm. I regretted letting Mel borrow my good designer gloves. They weren't cheap either.

'So, honey…how do you feel? Do you feel alright?'

I look at Victoria, stunned. Usually Victoria talked about herself. She was asking how I was…I…not herself…me.

'I guess, I feel better that I told you. And I'm glad you told me your feelings.'

Victoria smiles at me, and puts an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to her. I look at her, and she at me. We kiss, and it was about the most magical thing that ever happened. I swear I felt something for her. We pause, and look at each other; I smile at her, feeling my face turn red.

'Honey, you're either cold, or blushing.'

She touches my cheek with her hand, the feeling of her wooly mitten softly running against my face. I wondered what her ungloved hand would feel like against my cheek. Pretty damn good, I'm sure.

'Victoria, is it normal to feel liberated?' I ask, a little nervous to ask her. She did seem pretty confident in her feelings.

'Of course it's normal, sweetheart. It's like releasing a lot of air out of a balloon. You feel great because you told someone. It's therapeutic, 'she smiles sweetly, putting an arm around me. It felt comfortable to be with Victoria, and I smile, resting my head against her shoulder as she points out some of the left over fall foliage.

'I wish it wasn't so cold and that there was a leaf pile to jump in,' I say, smiling. Victoria raises an eyebrow, smirking.

'Just like when we were children. I used to jump in leaf piles all the time growing up. Make my parents furious when they had to clean up the mess we made with the leaves,' Victoria says, sighing at the thought of her childhood.

'That probably had to be one of the better memories of Mom, 'Victoria then says, sighing. I squeeze her hand. To some extent I knew of Victoria's past. But her childhood, I knew so very little about. Melanie told me once that Victoria went through years of therapy, so I figured her childhood must have been not exactly spectacular. Mine probably wasn't any better in comparison to hers. Leaning in, I kiss Victoria gently on the cheek.

Victoria doesn't say anything, her tears silently running down her cheeks. I reach for a tissue, dabbing Victoria's eyes. I knew how Victoria hated crying sometimes, especially real tears. These tears were very much real. Smiling, I squeeze Victoria's hand gently.

'You can tell me, if it makes you feel any better,' I say to her, smiling sweetly. I knew it wouldn't be easy, but I wanted her to be able to tell me her feelings. I wanted to be able to hold her and comfort her, and tell her everything she was feeling was normal and that she was going to be alright. Whispering sweet nothings and making her grin that silly grin she has. It's so adorable, it makes me smile just thinking about it. She looks at me, her eyes a bit red from the crying, and shrugs.

'Mom wasn't the perfect parent, and neither was my father, well…you know that part. They always fought, and it involved money and me. Sometimes it was one over the other. There were times where I'd be in my bedroom, hiding, wishing they'd just stop and think about me, think about my feelings. I went into acting because I thought it would get me closer to my father, as after he and Mom divorced, he went and carried on multiple affairs, with various women, including the girls I went to college with. I spent years in therapy, trying to understand why he did this, and why my mother left.' Victoria chokes back tears, and I take her in my arms, stroking her hair, just as she did me.

Victoria continues her train of thought, and I let her vent. 'I just wanted to be loved and accepted,' she says tearfully, burying her face in my shoulder. I hold her as she cries; we sit on the bench on the path, and I let her cry.

'I wanted acceptance too, you know that about me. We just have to accept ourselves for who we truly are. It's taken me a long time to. After five marriages, I left each one confused about why I entered them in the first place. But then a few months ago, I realized, I just wanted to do what my heart truly wanted. What my heart wanted for me is to love and be with you, sweetheart.'

She looks up at me, teary eyed. I take her face in my hands, and press her close to mine. Gently I kiss her on the lips.

'It feels right, being with you. Why didn't we realize it sooner?'

Victoria sighs, and says, 'Maybe we had to experience life before we realized our true love.'

I smile and we both get up off the bench. I hold out my hand, and she takes it, and we continue on our walk through the pathway of trees and a winding sidewalk. She and I walk in silence for a while, until finally I ask her a question.

'How are we going to keep this from Melanie and Elka?'

Victoria shrugs, adjusting her scarf. 'I don't know, I haven't even told them about me yet. I'm sure we'll know when we're ready to tell them. But, until then, let's enjoy this secret between us, alright dear?'

I smile, kissing her on the lips again, 'I agree.'

Walking back to the house, we hold hands until we got closer to the house. Victoria smiles and lets my hand go.

'Can't give them any reason to question, can't we?'

I smile and nod, and she whispers softly, 'Okay, here's the deal. Mel's taking Elka to a Browns game tonight. Why don't you and I have a movie night, just us girls?'

I smiled, 'Honestly, I'd really like that a lot. And we can talk more.'

Victoria raises an eyebrow. 'Or kiss more; take your pick, sweetie.'

I smile at her, and say, 'Anything's fine as long as I'm with you.'

Victoria looks at me with her smile, and we enter the house. I couldn't wait, our first somewhat date. I was a bit nervous, it was my first date with a woman, but not the first time Victoria and I spent time, just us two. But this time was different…we were in love. I never knew what love was until Victoria. It was too soon to say, but I fell for her. I fell hard.

We waited patiently. Victoria I could clearly tell wished Melanie and Elka would just leave already. It was obvious from the look on her face. Sitting on the couch, we watched as Mel and Elka got ready for their evening. Melanie even made small talk with us as she packed their bag of food.  
>'So what are you two going to do this evening? We would have offered you to come, but I knew you two weren't into the whole baseball thing,' Melanie says, packing tuna fish sandwiches into the cooler. Elka looks at her frowning.<p>

'Melanie, that's football we're going to see, not baseball. There is a difference, you know.'  
>Victoria looks at me; both of us were trying not to laugh, then Mel. 'Um, probably just watch a movie or something.' Neither Mel nor Elka needed to know what might happen while they were gone. At least part of what Victoria said was true. Melanie nods, and finishes packing the cooler, and turns to Elka.<br>'Ready?' she says, and the older woman grabs her gear. Melanie smiles at us, as Elka drags her out the door.

'Have fun, you two…don't stay up too late!'

Victoria smiles sweetly at her. 'Of course we won't, Mel. '

They leave and Victoria looks at her watch. It was similar to the one she gave me for my birthday the one year, the year she felt bad for setting me up with a terrible date and paying him to say things only I knew and would love to hear. Looking back, she probably felt something for me even then.

'Five…four…three…two…one, 'she says as I look out the window to watch them leave the driveway. I smile at the way she was counting things down; it was clearly obvious she wanted them out of the house so badly.

"They're gone,' I say, and she smiles, wrapping her arms around my waist.  
>Leaning in, she whispers, 'We probably have most of the evening to ourselves. Elka and Mel probably are going to go out after the game; I know this because I overheard Elka talking to Mel about it.'<br>I giggle softly. 'Oh, you sneaky woman.' She smiles at me, pressing a few soft kisses against the nape of my neck as I close the curtains. The neighbors didn't need to see what was going on between us. I gasp at the feeling of her soft lips against my neck. Victoria looks up, a smile on her face.  
>'Do you like this, because, if you don't, tell me and I'll stop.'<p>

I look at her, raising an eyebrow. 'Of course I like it, darling.' Smiling, I grab her hand, leading her into the living room. It would be more private, and people wouldn't be able to peer in, that is, unless they came to our front door and looked in the windows. We sit down, and I continue to hold both of Victoria's hands in my own. Stroking her hands gently with both my thumbs, I look deep into her eyes. Victoria's eyes were her best feature. They were gorgeous, dark brown and sparkled in the sunlight, or when she smiled. Anyways, her eyes sparkled in this moment with me, she appeared truly happy to be with me. I was happy to be with her too. I was so incredibly happy that the butterflies in my stomach were making me really antsy. Victoria seemed to pick up on the fact I was nervous, and squeezed my hand gently. I think she was trying to get me to relax more.

'Are you nervous, sweetheart? There's nothing to be nervous about…although I can understand why you're nervous, it's your first date with a woman, a woman who happens to be your best friend.'

I smile at her. 'Yes, it's that. You'll have to forgive me…you understand what I mean.'

Victoria smiles sweetly. 'Of course I do, sweetheart. When I first realized I was in love with you, I had to work hard not to tell you right away. I was worried you wouldn't like me, a whole bunch of other things too. I also worried about the effect it would have on our friendship. I didn't want to lose you.'

I smile sweetly. 'Darling, I don't want to lose you either. You're the only one in the house that gets me.'

Victoria smiles and pulls me into a hug. 'What about Mel?'

I shrug. 'Honey, you and I shared a similar childhood. We have more in common. Mel and I have things in common, but, you and I, we have that common bond.' I kiss her on the lips. Pausing, I look into those eyes of hers, she smiles at me and throws her arms around me and proceeds to kiss me.

"I love you, Joy," she says, in between a few hungry, openmouthed kisses. I smile, realizing that just maybe there won't be much of a movie night tonight after all. And I was just fine with that.

Continuing to kiss me, she pulls me in closer to her, and proceeds to kiss me against my neck, my cheek, and my lips. I moan softly, pleasured by the feelings of her lips against my neck and cheek. Her lips felt soft, glossy and smooth against my skin. Just the thought made my skin prickle with delight of her lips against my skin. I shudder, and she smiles, continuing to lightly press kisses against my neck.

'You have no idea how long I waited to do that to you,' she whispers, and I smile.

'I love you, Victoria.'

She looks at me, grinning. 'For what? All I did is I kiss you against your neck.'

I giggle softly. 'For being you. You're so sweet.' She smiles at me, and holds me tighter, and we sit there, together, as she plays with the curls in my hair.

'Joy, have I ever told you that I just love when you curl your hair?'

I smile at her, and blush.' Oh my, Victoria darling…you never have. It means so much to hear that.'

Victoria smiles, and continues. 'Tell you what; we have about three to four hours to do whatever. I have my trunk full of costumes. Why don't I surprise you with one of them?' she says to me, as she traces my chest gently with a manicured fingernail. She goes to a trunk which sits in the corner, and opens it. Victoria goes through the clothes and finds what she wants.

'Perfect,' she says, smiling. Heading off to the bathroom to change, she turns to me, smiling, and 'I'll be back in a few, sweetheart.' I smile, waiting anxiously for her. Moments later, she comes out, wearing a naughty schoolgirl uniform.

'You like?' She asks, smiling as she saunters over to the couch. I nod, amazed at the outfit. Victoria looked amazing in it. I was in awe of her gorgeous figure, tempting me as she crawls up on top of me. Reaching to unbutton, she unbuttons a few buttons, exposing her cleavage.

'You like what you see?' She says seductively, licking her lips as she nervously bites them.

I sigh, reaching to finish the unbuttoning, exposing her bra. I kiss her against her skin, brushing my lips against her stomach, then looking up, watching her response. She smiles at me, whispering, 'For being new, you're pretty good.'

I smile and continue, throw my arms around her neck, kissing her passionately as I grab hold of her, feeling her flesh against my fingers. I kiss her against her neck, listening to her gasps and soft moans, a smile coming across my lips. I attempt to please her in every way I knew how. She moans softly in my ear, 'Please, don't stop…don't baby, please don't stop…' I continue, making my way down her collarbone and chest with my lips brushing soft kisses against her damp skin.

She continues to ramble as she grasps my shoulders, 'Goodness, Joy…where did you learn this…' I shrug and unhook her bra with a swift flick of my fingers. Teasing her with a finger, she gasps, and I feel her nails dig sharply into my shoulder blade. I never realized how sharp her nails were. I tried to not seethe in pain; I smiled, and continued to tease her, making circles around a rosy areola. She gasps again, and breathy, she whispers,'Damn it Joy, where did you learn this?'

I speak no words, and tease the pink flesh with my tongue. She gasps loudly, and I put my finger to her lips. She grins, and I kiss her lips. Parting, she smiles at me, and I continue where exactly I left off. I kiss her down her toned figure, as my hands gently stroke her sides, caressing them gently. Reaching her pelvic bone, I kiss it. Slipping my hand inside her boy short, I smile, and proceed to gently finger her. Just as I had begun, I heard a car door slam outside. Terrified, I pull out, and Victoria quickly buttons her blouse, and adjusts her skirt. I jump off her, and go to the front window, as I was the more presentable of the two of us. Peering out the window, sure enough, it was Elka and Melanie. I look at my watch. Time must have frozen, because three hours had past. I turn to Victoria and tell her, 'Honey, they're home. Go change…hurry!' I was nervous. I go into the other bathroom, and get myself freshen up and ready for bed. Elka and Melanie didn't need to see my sex hair, so I ran a brush through my hair. I wash my face and perform other duties, and then come out of the bathroom to find Victoria in her bathrobe.

'Tonight was lovely, regardless…' she whispers, and I smile.

'I didn't get far with you, though…' I say, shrugging. Victoria puts an arm on my shoulder.

'Don't worry, honey. I wanted it too. How about you come by my room tonight, and we can…finish where we left off.'

I smile at that thought. 'I'd like that…we were getting to the good part.' I trace my finger gently against her chest. She shudders a little, and then smiles, pressing me in her arms.

'Just like as if we were in a love story.'

I sigh, content with being in her arms, although momentarily, but it made up for what happened. 'I wish we could send Melanie and Elka away, just so it could be us, alone.'

Victoria snorts a little, and laughs. 'I know, baby…like some sort of uncharted island?' I laugh at her idea, because the thought of us having the house to ourselves would be amazing. I smile at the thought of it. Victoria lets go of me, but not before she kisses me on my lips.

She parts, and we share a smile.

'We're thinking the same thing, aren't we?' I say, smiling.

Victoria raises an eyebrow, and pulls me into her arms one last time.

'You bet l am thinking about the same thing. But, honey, what can we do? We live with them…we could, however find a way to send them away for the weekend…couldn't we?'

I shrug. 'We could, but what could we do?' Victoria smiles, and shrugs, 'I can't think of anything.'

I lay in her arms, playing a little with her robe, 'Me neither. It's so hard.'

Victoria nods, 'What wouldn't I do to have an hour or two with my girl…alone.' I sigh.

'I'd like a whole entire weekend if it was possible.'

Victoria smirks a little, 'You know, I could use my connections, and make it happen, just so we're alone…and we can do all those couples things. I can show you how much you mean to me, Joy.'

She gets closer, and kisses me again on the lips.

'Tonight, darling…don't forget about tonight.'

I smile sweetly. 'I won't.'

Sighing, I return to combing my hair, and thinking about Victoria's words, smiling.


	2. Book Two

It was raining. I have to admit, it was beautiful. I crack open one of the windows, when suddenly, I feel arms wrap around my waist. I look over my shoulder to find Victoria standing there. She smiles, and I touch her cheek with my hand. It felt soft.

'What if Mel or Elka see us?' I ask, not wanting or ready for them to find out about our relationship. It was still much too soon, and I wasn't ready to answer any questions towards us. I don't think Victoria was ready either. They didn't even know about her. Victoria holds me tighter, watching the rain drizzle against the window. A smile came across her lips. I knew she was thinking about how to answer, she had that look on her face that told me she was in thought. Victoria sighs, and leans in to kiss my cheek.

'They are asleep. Elka went to her cottage an hour ago and Mel's at her new boyfriend's place for the night. It's just us two in the main house tonight.'

I forgot. Mel was to spend the night at her new boyfriend's; they had been planning it for a week. Maybe this would be a good chance to finish where we left off…because, I really wanted us to. And judging by Victoria's glances and her pressing her nose against my hair, I think she was wanting me, just as much as I wanted her. I smile, and she whispers, 'I'm in the mood.'

I turn to look at her, and my hand touches her cheek again. Leaning in I kiss her against her lips. Her lips felt good against mine. I throw my arms around her neck and kiss her. She grins, and looks into my eyes, and I look into hers. We bump into my bed, and we fall on top of it, the mattress cushioning the fall. I run my hands through her hair, as I continue to make out with her. Her hands run against my back and sides. For one moment, we pause and look at each other. Victoria grins, and I couldn't help but smile.

'I love it when you smile.'

Victoria touches my cheek, and leans in to kiss me again. 'I love it when you smile too. Come to think of it, I don't think I've seen you smile very often.'

I smile, and say, 'I'll smile for you. You make me smile.'

She laughs, silencing me with another kiss on the lips. Pausing again, I play with her blouse, and she nods, knowing what I wanted. I unbutton her blouse, exposing her bra, and her skin. I press kisses against her neck and collarbone, trailing down to her breasts. Kissing those too, I smile when I hear her moan, and continue where I had left off. My tongue trails down her skin, tasting every inch of her skin as she gasps. She holds on to me, whispering, 'Oh my, Joy…' I smile, continuing as I unhook her bra with a flick of my fingers, and again, tease her sensitive, supple flesh with my tongue. Gasping, she latches again onto me, her nails ready to pounce at a moment's notice. Switching positions, she then faces me, and begins to remove my clothing. She begins by kissing against the nape of my neck, trailing down to my collarbone. I moan softly, and she continues as she caresses my skin with her fingers. Victoria begins kissing my toned stomach gently with her lips, tickling the hairs on my skin. Tugging at my shorts, she carefully slips her hand inside, as I gasp, pulling her closer to me. I nibble gently against her ear, and she grins, kissing me a few times, butterfly kisses against my neck.

'Oh god,' I say, moaning as she slips her hand in and out, teasing me. Victoria sighs, 'You like me teasing you, don't you.'

'Yes,' I hissed, and she slips her hand out, and proceeds to unbutton my shorts, she then unzips them, and attempts to remove them, slipping them off of me. I lay there, in my bra and panties, and Victoria sighs, and says,'Alright then, I'll continue to be a tease.'

She leans in, kissing against my stomach, and then teasing my hip bones with her lips. She tugs at my boy shorts, slipping her hand in and out, as I gasp, and she smiles, continuing her act. Finally, she fingers me, slowly and carefully, and I hold tightly to her shoulders, nibbling again at her ear or her shoulder, as she continues, with a second and a third, the deeper she gets, the more I want her, I want her more. I almost claw her, but an instinct tells me that I don't want to hurt her, and for some odd reason, I do not dig my nails in her shoulder blade. Finally, I near the end, and Victoria, smiling says, 'Say my name,' and within moments, I manage to say her name and a rush comes, and she pulls out and I crumple in her arms, breathless and sweating. She holds me in her arms for hours, and we lie there, naked on my bed, my eyes closed as she strokes my hair with one hand, her arm holding me around my waist with her other. Victoria is content, satisfied. She spoons up next to me, and continues to hold me the rest of the night, the cool air blowing against our bodies. I could only hope no one barges in in the morning, but Victoria had locked the door, so the chances of one of the other two barging in, were pretty slim. Elka never goes in my room, and Mel probably wouldn't be around till midday. So it was me and Tori, laying there as she holds me, and strokes my curls, as she presses her nose against my hair, and presses soft kisses against my shoulder blades and neck. I sigh, content. She searches for a blanket, and when finally finding one, she pulls it over us, and snuggles up close, her head resting against my shoulder, her arms tightly wrapped around my waist. We don't speak for a few minutes, until Victoria says something.

'I could lay with you all day if possible, all night…'

I laugh softly, 'We're already lying together, and it's night time.' I smile and look at her eyes, which sparkled with excitement.

'That my lady is true,' she says, pressing a soft kiss against my cheek. We lay there, and she holds me tighter, covered by the blanket. My foot runs against her leg, and she sighs.

'Babe, we should try and get some shut eye. Tonight was wonderful, 'she says, smiling and pressing a kiss against my lips.

'Goodnight, darling. I love you.'

I smile, noticing it was the first time Victoria ever said the three words, well to me any way, and as more than a friend.

'I love you too, sweetheart. Good night.'

I smile and close my eyes, with Victoria's arms still holding me tightly. I sigh, content and ready for a peaceful slumber. Soon enough, we fall asleep, still in each other's arms.

Waking up in Victoria's arms was perfect. So incredibly perfect, it felt natural. We had shared a bed before, but never like this. Victoria awakes, and presses a few kisses against my bare shoulder. I turn my head and smile sweetly at her. Yes, it feels right. I sigh with a little smile, and she says, 'Morning, sunshine. How's my lady this beautiful morning?'

She peers out the window, noting that it was cloudy but a bit foggy because of the rain the evening before. Leaning in, she kisses me against my cheek, and I smiled.

'Great, just great.'

Victoria smiles at me, brushing away a stray bang that fell in my eyes. 'You know, I feel great too.' She touches my cheek before looking at the clock at the bedside. It read six in the morning.

Victoria yawns, and holds her grasp around my waist a little bit tighter. She plays with one of my messy curls, and I smile. Victoria snuggles up close, and I feel her fingers play against my skin.

'You want to…' she starts in, and I had inkling as to what she was referring to. Somehow, I just knew. I turn to her, and smile, and throw my arms around her, pressing a kiss against her lips. Her grip pulls me in closer; I can feel the warmth of her body against mine.

Her lips brush across mine, their glossy smoothness caressing my lips like a breeze that tickled against my bare skin. She presses her sweet soft lips against my neck, nipping and sucking gently, pausing to hear my gasping and deep guttural moans, to which Victoria smiled and continued her loving act. Her hands cup over both my breasts, then she lets go, and proceeds to tease the sensitive flesh with a finger, which made my hairs stand up on end.

'Victoria, I don't want this to ever end,' I say, gasping for air as Victoria started kissing against my collarbone, her lips brushing against it gently. She looks up, and smiles.

'I don't either, but I'm beginning to smell bacon or something. Elka must be up downstairs already.'

I groan. I was hoping for a little moment between us, a moment of heated and unfiltered passion between us. Victoria senses my frustration, and slips her arms around my waist again.

'Aw, baby…I know. I know.' She sighs, pressing a gentle kiss against my cheek. I smile at her thoughtfulness. I've never seen Victoria this way…ever. It's like she puts it on for me and me only. I should feel special that I'm the only person who has seen her this way. She snuggles up close to me, burying her warmth against me, her head lying on my chest as she fingers one of my messy curls again, twirling it into a curl with her finger.

'I love you,' she says with a smile, as she continues to play with my curls, and trace against my bare chest. Pressing her against my chest, I proceed to stroke her hair gently.

'I love you too. I know I say it a lot to you, but I mean it. You're the only one who will hear it more often.'

Victoria smiles at me and looks up, saying, 'I'm glad.'

Pressing a kiss against my lips, we pull the covers over us, and continue to kiss, as the rain fell against the windowsill. It was a beautiful morning.

Apparently, I had fallen back to sleep. I wake up, stretching in the bed. Yawning, I turn to find Victoria not in bed. A card laid there on top of the bed. Picking up my glasses from the nightstand, I put them on, and pick up the card. The card smelled of Victoria's perfume. I smile, and open the card. The card reads, 'Elka went to run arrens, come downstairs when you wake up. I have a surprise for you. Love, Tori.'

I smile and set the card on the table. Victoria was so sweet. I don't remember ever seeing this side of her. Maybe it's because she hid it so well. I get up, throw on a shirt and panties and go downstairs. Looking outside, I make sure Elka or Mel weren't around yet. I mean, I was topless underneath, and it would have been embarrassing and humiliating if they saw me like this. And plus, they'd be suspicious. I come downstairs, finding Victoria in a bathrobe. We exchange a smile.

'Good morning once again, my sunshine.'

She slips her arms around my waist, and kisses me gently. Eying my outfit, she reaches for the spare bathrobe nearest to her.

'Here love, throw this on. I washed it this morning. You might want to put it on so if Elka or Mel comes home, they don't wonder why you're in that.'

She smiles, and then continues. 'Although dear, I find you terribly sexy right now.' She sighs, biting her lip a little. I grin, and kiss her on the cheek. She was right though. And I wasn't ready or about to explain why I had no bra on underneath, or why I was wearing panties in the kitchen. Or why Victoria's hair looked like sex hair. I slip the robe on, and tie it as Victoria puts her arms around my waist.

'You want your surprise?' She says, her voice reaching seductive levels. I look at her, a smile on my face.

'Yes, what is it?'

She grins, and tells me, 'Close your eyes and I'll lead you to it.'

I laugh, closing my eyes and Victoria takes my hand, guiding me towards the dining room. She smiles, and tells me, 'Open your eyes, love.'

I do, and find breakfast waiting for me. Victoria had made heart shaped pancakes for both of us. Gently, I lean in to kiss her, smiling.

'Aw, you're too sweet.'

Victoria grins, and says, 'I wanted us to enjoy something together, since it's not every day we have the house to ourselves, and I wanted the chance to be romantic with you.'

I smile, and dig in. she sits across from me and I look up, and say, 'These are amazing. How long do we have?'

Victoria's foot rubs against my leg; she smiles, and says, 'A few hours. Elka's going to market, and then she's picking up Mel and they're going to a movie together.'

I smile. 'Sounds like Elka and Mel are really becoming good friends.'

Victoria snorts a little, 'Honey, Elka's just taking Mel because Mel gets discounts because of her job at Women's Day. She got access to two tickets to a premiere here, and it happens to be that Elka wanted to see it.'

I continue eating, and look at her. 'Let me guess. It had Robert Redford in it?' Robert Redford was one of Elka's favorite actors.

Victoria nods. 'Bingo.'

I smile, and we continue eating as we talked. She takes my hands in hers, and smiles.

'We'll have a weekend to ourselves soon. I'm using my connections to get a getaway trip for Mel and Elka. I know how much she likes cruises.'

I laugh. 'We're really bad…sending our friends away just to get time alone.'

Victoria smiles sweetly at her, knowing that this would be perfect, couples time…getting to know each other as a couple, and doing things together they'd never do while the other two ladies were around. Victoria wasn't out yet, and me, I wasn't ready to tell the other two about me. Victoria knew, and was proud of me.

'Baby, I'm proud of you. Admitting to yourself is a big step. But I know you'll be able to tell them when you're ready. And, I'm here when you're ready. But in the meantime, finish your breakfast honey, and let's snuggle before Elka and Mel get back.' Victoria smirks happily, and I take her hand, squeezing it gently.

'I'd like that; sweetheart. I'd like it a lot.'


	3. Book Three

And in that very moment, she gets up and holds out her hand. I get up from the swing and take her hands in mine. They feel soft and smooth in my own. She looks into my eyes, her beautiful brown eyes seeming to sparkle with a happiness I haven't seen in a while. Victoria seemed truly happy with herself, and I believed that I must have brought that out in her. Victoria pulls me into her arms; I could feel the wool of her peacoat against my arms. It didn't itch or anything, in fact, it kept me safe and warm, like a blanket. Victoria's gloved hand runs its fingers through my hair, and she leans in, her nose gently nuzzling against my cheek, a smile formed across her lips. She seemed really content with holding me in her arms. It lasted for a few minutes until she looks in my eyes, and smiles.

'Baby, we should get inside…it's fucking cold out here, and I thought we could light the fireplace…' she says to me, touching my chin with a few of her fingers, her manicured nail tracing gently against my cheek.

'Can we get the blankets and cuddle in front of the fireplace?'

I ask her, smiling at the thought of a nice evening alone, just Victoria and me, spending quality couple's time together. We hadn't had that a lot. She pulls me inside, and heads to find the matches, and I look for our blankets. We find both and she lights the fireplace, and I get the blankets spread over the floor. She comes over and sits next to me, and we look each other in the eyes, and then soon enough, the blanket was pulled over us and I was spooned up next to her on the floor. Turning to me, she smiles and throws her arms around me, kissing me passionately for a few moments. In the background the crackle of the fire against the logs was the only noise in the home. She pauses and looks at me, smiling.

'I want you so much right now, sweetheart.'

I lean in, and respond to her comment with kissing her against the nape of her neck. I could feel her breathing becoming shallow and labored. My hands run against her blouse, quickly I unbutton her blouse, revealing her bra. Gently, I kiss the tops of her breasts, and gently, I let my tongue trail gently down her well-toned figure. I unhook her bra with one swift flick of my finger and I toss it aside, and gently cup her bare breasts in my hands, lapping against a rosy areola with my tongue. She cries out, pressing my body closer to hers, her fingers poised and ready to claw at any moment. I slide down, and tug at her pants, trying feverishly to unbutton them, that was until she swatted my hand away, and quickly did it herself. Huskily, she whispered, 'Those are my good slacks; I don't want to have to explain how a button broke on them.' I smile and help her remove her slacks, Victoria now only wearing an unbuttoned blouse and her panties. I bite my lip as I tug gently at her boy shorts, and she moans as I gently run my fingers against her pelvic bone.

'Babe, I need you now…' Victoria says, panting a little. I oblige, and proceed to finger her, gently and slowly thrusting as Victoria moans and claws at my shoulders, even at one point the nails digging deep enough to leave a mark. I was euphoric, so I didn't really notice. Adding the second finger, and soon after the third, she whispers huskily into my ear, still holding onto me tightly, and smiles.

'Baby, kiss me, and say my name, please?'

I nod, kissing her against her neck and even her collarbone. 'Victoria.'

She gasps, and loosens her grip, and lies there on the floor, trying to catch her breath. I reach for her hand, and she takes it, smiling.

'You know honey that was amazing.'

I smile, kissing her cheek. 'It really was.'

Victoria returns that smile. God, I just absolutely love her smile. She has the most perfect teeth. I snuggle close to her and pulling the blanket off the couch, I cover us both in it and we watch the fire crackle in the gorgeous fireplace we faced. I feel the warmth on my face and she smiles, spooned up behind me. I feel the warmth of her naked body behind me, and I sigh, content with the feeling of her near me. I feel her arms around my waist and her grip tighten, not too tight, but I feel her pulling me closer to her.

'Baby, I love you.'

I smile, and reply, 'I love you too, honey.'

Looking at each other, we shared a kiss, and I close my eyes, falling fast asleep, and she not too long after me. We fell asleep, me in her arms. I was content.


End file.
